


so silent is the mind (of where it wanders)

by rainingonyou



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, dramatic ass laser tag, fluff?, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingonyou/pseuds/rainingonyou
Summary: Shit. Something wasn’t right.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi! I'm not really happy with this, so I'm sorry if this sucks. it's kind of fast paced, in the future I'll write some that are long, for sure.

It was silent. So silent.

And dark. His hands were barely visible, only illuminated by a neon yellow light, which he supposed was green to the normal eye.

“Where is that green bastard?” He mumbled to himself, crouching down to hide behind a wall for cover while he adjusted his vest.

He switched his gun to his right hand and then jogged to a big, weirdly shaped structure. Then, there was a faint tap to his left.

Shit. Something wasn’t right.

He saw a flash of yellow and whipped around, weapon up.

It was too late.

“George,” Dream drawled out, gun already pointing directly at his chest, “coincidence meeting you here, am I right?”

He cursed under his breath, starting to edge to the side, mind racing, “You don’t have to do this, Dream.”

The other slinked forward, twirling the gun lazily in his hand. “You are so right! I don’t have to.” He leaned down, his breath puffing against George’s ear, “But who would I be, if I just let you get away? It just wouldn’t feel right to me, you know?”

George shivered, almost stepping backwards. He squeezed his gun tighter against his side. Think, _think_.

“Any last words, Georgie?” Dream whispered, pressing his gun against his stomach, “begging never hurt, right?”

George let out a breath. He tilted his head up, staring into pale yellow. “No last words. But,” he slides the hand that wasn’t holding his gun up, cradling the other’s jaw, “a last kiss seems somewhat better, don’t you think?”

Dream’s eye’s widened, and George could feel the exact moment the others hold loosens on the weapon before he pulls him forward to press his lips against Dreams.

His lips are soft, if not a bit chapped, and he feels himself being pulled flush against the other. The hand that was cradling Dreams’ jaw moves to the back of his head, tugging on the strands. He licks into Dreams’ mouth and--

-and a chime sounds.

George pulls back slightly and breathes for a second, taking in the other’ half-lidded eyes, which look startled. He trails a thumb along Dreams’ jawline and grins against his lips, “I win.”

He steps away and turns around, straightening his vest. He hears a muttered, “What-” before it gets drowned out by a bunch of whoops and hollers.

His team pulls him in and Sapnap claps his back, cheering.

Before he leaves the room, he catches a glimpse of a figure standing still in the darkness.

(he figures he’ll worry about what happened later)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “George, you and Dream stay in the car while Karl and I get the pizza, got it? Don’t make out without me,” Sapnap grinned and then pushed open the door.
> 
> George scoffed, “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, fuck it. I wasn’t going to post a second continuation but...uh sorry if this sucks, it’s kind of better than the first chapter

It was a little awkward, to say to the least.

After laser tag, they went to get pizza. The entire car ride there, he could feel eyes burning into the back of his skull.

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and tried to focus on Sapnap and Karl singing along to the radio instead of the warmth on his cheeks.  
——————————  
The car sputtered to a stop in front of Shakeys.

“George, you and Dream stay in the car while Karl and I get the pizza, got it? Don’t make out without me,” Sapnap grinned and then pushed open the door.

George scoffed, “Shut up.”

Dream didn’t say anything.

A few seconds later, Sapnap reappeared and opened the door for Karl, bowing slightly. Karl giggled and gushed, “Such a gentleman, Sap.” He clambered out of the car and then kissed the others cheek messily, leaving a frozen Sapnap in his wake.

The door shut and then, silence.

It was stifling.

“So,” he started, “nice weather we’re having, huh?”

After a few seconds of no answer, he debated opening the car door and making a run for it.

He tried again, “I mean, the heat is kind of a lot, you know, considering how cold England is all the time but…” He trailed off.

Fine. If Dream didn't want to talk, they didn’t have to. Sue him for trying to make _conversation_. Huffing, he went to reach over to flick on the radio.

Fingers circled his wrist, “George.”

He turned his head then blinked. Dream was staring at him, face so close he could count each individual freckle. “Yeah?” He whispered, then cleared his throat, sitting back in his seat. Uhm.

“Did you mean it?” Dream slid closer to him, voice low and eyes searching, “Did you mean it, George?”

George furrowed his brow, “Mean what? The kiss?” The other nodded, and he pursed his lips.

Tell the truth, and potentially end his friendship with Dream, or lie and then also potentially end his friendship with Dream? 

He could pass it off as a joke, laugh and say he just wanted a win for his team, which wouldn’t technically be a lie.

After this was all over, he was seriously going to have a talk with himself about his life choices.

He murmured, eyes averted, “I wouldn’t have done that to Sapnap, would I?”

The other sucked in a breath, then the car doors opened simultaneously.

“We got pizza, bitches!” Sapnap yelled, slamming the door shut.

“Hawaiian and Pepperoni, to be exact,” Karl scrunched his nose, balancing the pizzas on his knees, “God, I’m not even going to ask why Hawaiian pizza exists. Literal garbage.”

Sapnap gasped, looking scandalized, hand frozen over the ignition, “What the—Karl, you are just so wrong, I can’t even begin to tell you how wrong you are. You know what, I can’t even _look_ at you right now.” He started the car, curling his lip in disgust.

“It’s an abomination, Sap,” Karl cried, “abomination I tell you!”

George shook his head to clear his thoughts, going back to gazing out the window.

The two continued bickering. He saw them out of the corner of his eye, arguing like a married couple. Could they be anymore obvious? Jesus.

He sighed and then caught a glimpse of Dreams hoodie in the reflection. His mind turned back to what happened just moments before.

Fuck, did he mess everything up? It wasn’t even a full confession, but it felt like one. Why did he say that? Dream was going to stop talking to him and then everyone—

He felt fingers squeeze his wrist. He looked over, seeing the tip of Dreams ear, that was visible, turn pink.

The blonde was looking resolutely forward.

The fingers danced over George’s palm and he felt them slide down and interlace their fingers.

He felt his hand get squeezed again.

 _Oh_.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a smile and then squeezed the others hand back.

Dream's thumb began to circle the back of his hand in small, comforting motions.

He felt warm.

Well. Maybe it was as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for reading :] this one was considerably less rushed than the first chapter, I like it somewhat better. love you guys!!! also HAWAIIAN PIZZA IS THE BEST PIZZA THANK YOU THANK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts on my tumblr maybe? thanks for reading! [tumblr](https://steponmefather.tumblr.com/)


End file.
